


Butterfly icecreams and stomach-aches

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Choi Youngjae-centric, Crack Fic, M/M, No Smut, Text fic with plot, just jokes abiut the p a s t, mentions of past sexual content, there is an attempt at plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: welcome to Nervona, the world’s best groupchat generator, would you like to join?[YES]   NO





	1. the world has it’s mysteries

**Author's Note:**

> hi, dont mind me horrid english, it’s my first language

‘WELCOME TO NERVONA, THE WORLD’S BEST GROUPCHAT GENERATOR, WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN?’

The words more like a demand and they said ‘join us Youngjae, do it or else!‘ but needless, he tapped the big green button ‘YES’. It was a dare after all, his best friend, or so self-proclaimed, Chris (also known as Chan or Channathen) triple-dogg dared him to join a Nervona groupchat.

Joining... you joined ITSAFUCKINGHOMOCIDE!

This chat has reached max amount set, have a good day!

barbiebam: ANd soO SHe wANT PINEAPPLe pizZA And iT wSa LIKe “KaREN, THIs Is a SUBWAY.”

barbiebam: oh my sorry you had to see that


	2. chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stream Bullet to The Heart or suffer Jackson being sad

_You have joined ITSAFUCKINGHOMOCIDE!_

_Chat has reached max amount set, have a good day!_

barbiebam: ANd soO SHe wANT PINEAPPLe pizZA And iT wSa LIKe “KaREN, THIs Is a SUBWAY”

barbiebam: oh my sorry you had to see that

uncocoloco: ?

barbiebam: i work at subway, and i like to tell stories

dancedanceyug: dumbass, he speaks Spinach

puppywang: ph my fUcking God Yug, it’s Taco

uncocoloco: no

dancedanceyug: oh my he does speak Non-Taco

puppywang: no is a Taco word

barbiebam: i think we’re offending him

puppywang: he doesn’t even know what we’re s aying

princepeach: his bio mentions nothing of speaking Spanish

uncocoloco: i only know the minimum from Coco

barbiebam: i am do sorry if i offended you

beombeomballsa: did y’all forget the location block

barbiebam: uhm

barbiebam: no englas porvavor

puppywang: motherfucker

puppywang: and yes we did

princepeach: ohhohoho he’s in Washington

uncocoloco: how,, princepeach: ur account says so

uncocoloco: i thought that was private

marktheseoul: my gaydar is going off that happened

marktheseoul: new boy, u cute boy?

princepeach: it’s all auto-public

princepeach: MaRK

princepeach: istg if i wasn’t out of the states i’d beat your ass

uncocoloco: mean,,

puppywang: dont worry pure child, he deserves it

uncocoloco: dont call me that you dont know me

puppywang: hi, im Jackson

puppywang: 

uncocoloco: hello

marktheseoul: i’m Mark!!

marktheseoul: 

barbiebam: i will spare you my fullname, hi👋 I’m Bam or BamBam

barbiebam: 

barbiebam: YES, it’s from last year but man, i looked GOOD

dancedanceyug: i’m yugyeom, and i’ll be your freestyle dance teacher

dancedanceyug: 

uncocoloco: i’m youngjae and this is my dog Coco

uncocoloco: 

uncocoloco: lowkey she’s my life

marktheseoul: i call being her second father

uncocoloco: ? okay

marktheseoul: we gay now

beombeomballsa: i’m jaebum

beombeomballsa: 

beombeomballsa: oh dog

barbiebam: send Nora

barbiebam: wait i have 4 cats

barbiebam: i would send but they wont ever gather up

uncocoloco: how can you have so many

puppywang: i live with him, and i still don’t know

beombeomballsa: 

beombeomballsa: Nora, she’s my everything

barbiebam: i have to back to my shift b y e

puppywang: byebye

dancedanceyug: bye whooare

princepeach: hello, it’s your prince in shinning armor, jinyoung woth the finest ass in all if the lands

princepeach: 

uncocoloco: very pretty

uncocoloco: very pretty men

uncocoloco: m e n

dancedanceyug: we broke him

puppywang: oh no :(( i liked him

dancedanceyug: me too!!

marktheseoul: i want to keep him

princepeach: we should

puppywang: we should ask jaebum 

puppywang: jae

puppywang: bum

puppywang: jaebum

uncocoloco: 

puppywang: fuck what jaebum says we’re keeping him

beombeomballsa: rude

beombeomballsa: but understandable 


	3. two

barbiebam: i’m quitting my job

princepeach: stop making empty threats

barbiebam: i have the papers

puppywang: wait fr

barbiebam: that one bitch prolly gonna get me hored so im quiting before it happens

babiebam: i need money

uncocoloco: my friend once did that

uncocoloco: she used her vacation days on last few

barbiebam: omj

barbiebam: a legend 

uncocoloco: omj?

beombeomballsa: oh my jaebeom

puppywang: i’ll explain later

princepeach: jae go back to lurking

beombeomballsa: okay

barbiebam: jinyoung d*m

princepeach: i will cut a bitch

uncocoloco: that’s not so nice

uncocoloco: please dont hurt him??

beombeomballsa: i enjoy him

beombeomballsa: fuck mark i claim him as my husband

barbiebam: betrayal 

barbiebam: jinyoung how fo you feel

princepeach: i feel attacked

puppywang: I am a pround grandpa

puppywang: pond

puppywang: proud

barbiebam: ha

barbiebam: old

puppywang: we live together and i’ll vuddle you

puppywang: CUcCLe

puppywang: CUDdLe

puppywang: I genuinely hate myself

barbiebam: mood

barbiebam: i’ll take those cuddles though 🥰🥰

barbiebam: anyways back to my situation 

barbiebam: so???

barbiebam: she keeps complaining about me apparently 

barbiebam: thx Katen, needed that

barbiebam: dammit jackson it’s spredding

barbiebam: he’s holding me uwu

barbiebam: so it’s now or never

uncocoloco: i strongly dislike her

beombeomballsa; babie

barbiebam: shut up jae this isnt bpu you

barbiebam: Jaebeom

barbiebam: not you youngie i promise

uncocoloco: Thank you

uncocoloco: i was kinda hurt

barbiebam: AWW i’m sorry <3<3<3

puppywang: i hate hoe you text like an old man

puppywang: gr

puppywang: slep time gn

barbiebam: yeah, i have to tunr in the papers e a r l y toamrrow gn

barbiebam: emglash = broken

dancedanceyug: no

dancedanceyug: suffer and stay up with me

dancedanceyug: i just woke up fromme Naap

uncocoloco: i’ll stay up with you

dancedanceyug: yEAh!! I get the new kid!

uncocoloco: im not a kid

dancedanceyug: we been knew sis

dancedanceyug: fookin a

dancedanceyug: haebam got my bavon >:(

dancedanceyug: jaebum

dancedanceyug: jae b eo m

dancedanceyug: im not use to that still

beombeomballsa: meh

beombeomballsa: its all they had suffer

beombeomballsa: it was that or chocolate and i know ur on a cleanse 

dancedanceyug: bACOn is still bad

uncocoloco: smoke is bad for puppies but a town somewhere has a smoke-shop next to a pet-shop

uncocoloco: its angering

princepeach: how dare they

dancedanceyug: I’ll death them

beombeomballsa: threat noises

marktheseoul: that’s gross

uncocoloco: MARKIE!!

beombeomballsa: what’s a dog i only know youngjae

uncocoloco: my friend call me an otter

uncocoloco: i dont mind it

dancedanceyug: i fuckkng lobe tou

dancedanceyug: i hate mArk but i love yagjae

marktheseoul: how do you mess up that bad

dancedanceyug: u ate my ass wdym “how fo you mess up that bad”

marktheseoul: we dont talk about that

uncocoloco: is your butt okay

uncocoloco: and how would he do that

marktheseoul: me, him, jaebeom and jinyoung live together 

uncocoloco: o

dancedanceyug: i was SOrE for a week bc he said we “didnt need to prep” i was a ass-eating birgin at the time i didnt know you need to prep

dancedanceyug: prep is always need dont listen to mark

marktheseoul: shut up

dancedanceyug: no

dancedanceyug: i later learned he was one too

dancedanceyug: he was meh i would suggest to friends 

marktheseoul: i am bawling this is a stupid

uncocoloco: let’s change the subject:( i think im uncomfortable 

dancedanceyug: sorry but short story, yes i’m okya

marktheseoul: i’m running away with youngjae and we’re eloping 

uncocoloco: i’ve never eloped before

marktheseoul: i sure hope so, or i’d need to talk to some people

beombeomballsa: the gay gods?

marktheseoul: the gay gods, you and jinyoung

marktheseoul: youngjae is like the god of gods

marktheseoul: he’s the gay god god

uncocoloco: 👉👈 thank you

beombeomballsa: i’m gettpu g drowsy night

uncocoloco: ni beomie <3

princepeach: ha, suckers, i’m still in Korea, visisting the family, i’m not allOWED to get tired

princepeach: i haven’t slept in 3(three) days help

uncocoloco: coco will cuddle you

princepeach: what abiut you?

uncocoloco: i’ll be fighting off your family

princepeach: awww <3<3<3

dancedanceyug: i have to be getting bed again soon, dRUgs

dancedanceyug: sleep time drugs

dancedanceyug: they keep me sleep

dancedanceyug: goodnight

uncocoloco: nini

marktheseoul: i have to get back to work, i hate the night shirt >:(

marktheseoul: shift>:(((

uncocoloco: i would entertain u both but i gotta sleep, exams tomorrow 

princepeach: night cutie

marktheseoul: goodnight youngie, good luck on your tests!

uncocoloco: niiiiight <3


	4. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jackson and youngjae are going to meet soon ^.^

princpeach: i passed out on the plane

princepeach: plain?

uncocoloco: you had it right

princepeach: thank you

princepeach: but i was out, and they couldn’t wake me up

uncocoloco: mhm

princepeach: so they thought i was dead

dancedanceyug: its true, he was on the news “man found dead on plain?”

dancedanceyug: plane

dancedanceyug: when he woke up they said “man woke up from nightmare, after being a assumed dead”

dancedanceyug: i wind it stupid how they didnt check his pulse

princepeach: its because i was asian

princepeach: we aren’t supposed to have pulses

dancedanceyug: wait you arent asian anymore?

princepeach: no????

princepeach: wait lemme check

uncocoloco: ????

uncocoloco: wait no

uncocoloco: so im facetiming ? my friend and she wanted to see coco

princepeach: still aiasn

princepeach: asian

uncocoloco: and she was doing to nono to a pillow,,

dancedanceyug: how do i keep ending ip in the sex convos

princepeach: one, are you okay jaejae?? do you need therapy??

princepeach: two, it just happens, and timing

princepeach: three, where is everyone 

dancedanceyug: bam texted me that jackson is moraning his dead plant

dancedanceyug: third one this month, they’re throwing another funeral

dancedanceyug: nd jaebeom + mark are on a date

dancedanceyug: not a REAL date but, we have to do this for the sake of “our son” aka me

uncocoloco: yes please :( cuddle therapy would be good

princepeach: cute

princepeach: my heart

princepeach: ah, i think i’m dying

dancedanceyug: finally

princepeach: from your cuteness

princepeach: what bitch

princepeach: the FUCK you just say

dancedanceyug: nothing

uncococloco: 🥰🥰 

uncocoloco: coco really lieks that pilloew

uncocoloco: it was one of my favorites too,,

dancedanceyug: i’ll be ur suga r daddy and buy you a new one

princepeach: too late, i already bpught him 15 of the exact same piloows just for him

uncocoloco: tHBak YOUu 💕💓💓💕💗💕💕

puppywang: if ur youngjae keep scrolling

puppywang: oh my jaebeom shut the fuck up you k u n t s im moarning a loss here

dancedanceyug: no

princepeach: maybe if tou stopped killing your plants i’d be okay

puppywang: you know what >:(( 

barbiebam: he’s crying what did you do


	5. four

uncocoloco: do any of you live in Missouri? :(

barbiebam: WEDOWEDOWEDO

barbiebam: i doooooooooo

barbiebam: :D??

uncocoloco:i have to come over for a week ^o^ Coco too, it’s mostly for her

beombeomballsa: why??

uncocoloco: i forgot about inlisting her into a dog composition when

uncocoloco: when i wasnt in the BEST state

barbiebam: you DRANK??

barbiebam: my pure, innocent baby

uncocoloco: i’m not innocent?? and it was my birthday:(( i should treat myself more

marktheseoul: confidence king i like

marktheseoul: sad though, i dont live in Missouri

marktheseoul: bammmmm jackkkkkkkkk can i move it

barbiebam: no

puppywang: no

uncocoloco: can iii??

uncocoloco: kidding

barbiebam: absolutely 

puppywang: i will pay for everything 

uncocoloco: OH (〃ω〃) thank you

beombeomballsa: i have cats

beombeomballsa: so we can have play-dates ?

marktheseoul: too many cats

marktheseoul: i once woke up and Odd was screaming into my ear

beombeomballsa: it’s their way for speading affection 

uncocoloco: how many?

marktheseoul: too many

beombeomballsa: i lost count

beombeomballsa: 5?? 7???

barbiebam: i have three :D

beombeomballsa: shut up nonone asked

barbiebam: HOMOPHOBE

puppywang: jaebeom dammit


	6. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> really short but it’s a 6am update

uncocoloco: its 2 in the morning?? can i get some love??? 

barbiebam: youngjae said firsts

beombeomballsa: helloo baby boyy

beombeomballsa: baby, boy*

barbiebam: yes thats grammer

uncocoloco: can you be abused by a dog

uncocoloco: coco peed on my face this morning

barbiebam: not legally??

beombeomballsa: oh no :((

baribiebam: youngjae??

barbiebam: he’s gone :((

beombeomballsa: probably went to sleep

beombeomballsa: HE’S CAlLING ME HEHE

beombeomballsa: bam is voice is so cute im balling

barbiebam: IM JEALOUS

beombeomballsa: :D 💓💗💗💓💗💗


	7. six

barbiebam: brian? hurting. voices? loud. hotel? trivago.

puppywang: bam, there aren’t any voices

barbiebam: what are you? A DOCTOR?

puppywang: well no

barbiebam: then shurt yo trap

puppywang: dont be rude to your elders

barbiebam: shut stfu

barbiebam: WhO’S THaat KNOCKING AT MY dOOr?

barbiebam: Whao’S YhERE WHao’S THERe?

barbiebam: a puppy and a otter 

barbiebam: two

barbiebam: and a dead plant

barbiebam: JACKsoN STapP cRYYING yOUnGAJe IS HERE :D


End file.
